


Days Like This

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike wants to bite her but ends up comforting her instead.





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Days Like This  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 279  
>  **Summary:** Spike wants to bite her but ends up comforting her instead.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5166397.html) Day 14 at nekid_spike

"Come in." Willow yelled from her spot on the bed.

Spike gleefully opened the door and walked in. He stopped just inside the room waiting, expecting for her screams to begin any second. But she remained quiet.

And to make matters worse or interesting depending on your point of view, Red still lay perfectly still on the bed not bothering to move. Spike didn’t know what to think. She should have at least been trying to get away not lying there calming accepting her fate.

“I’m here to kill you or at least turn you. I haven’t quite decided which. Aren’t you scared?” Spike couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Willow shrugged. “Not particularly.”

_That was a first._ “Why not?” He was the _Big Bad_ she should be screaming her head off at the very least.

She shrugged again. “It doesn’t matter.”

That did it. There was no way he could bite her when she was like this. Besides he liked a little more fight in his meal, it made the blood that much sweeter. Although it felt awkward, Spike sat down on the edge of her bed reached out and patted her leg. He wasn’t used to comforting anyone. He was really more of the make them scream and beg for their lives kind of vampire. Spike rubbed his forehead. This wasn’t the way he had envisioned this moment going; by now he should be fangs deep in the tender skin of her neck not trying to think of ways to make her feel better. But for some reason he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “You want to talk about it?”

Willow was surprised to find that she did.


End file.
